The Chef's Garden
by MommaBee
Summary: Bella is a famous Italian Chef in a lifeless marriage. When shy Edward is employed as her gardener, Bella can't believe he is the boy she remembered from High School. Can Bella fight her desire for her hot gardener and can Edward overcome his shyness to claim what his heart truly wants? Our one shot for SU4K.


**Disclaimer: All Twilight related things belong to the amazing Stephanie Meyers.**

**Thanks to our wonderful Beta Sally (toocute24) We love you.  
**

* * *

**This was our tribute for SU4K. Thank you to everyone who donated to such a worthy cause. **

**Kat is an inspiration to all of us.**

* * *

**The Chef's Garden**

**By mommabee**

**(Aka: momma2fan & bee1982)**

**~BPOV~**

I sat at my desk, going through some fan-mail that Alice, my assistant, had placed there. I had to laugh at some of the requested recipes. I mean, really! I was an Italian chef. That means I make Italian dishes. I read through a few more, and then glanced at the clock. I had two hours until taping, so I needed to get the pre-preparations done.

I walked into my state-of-the-art kitchen and pulled open the stainless steel refrigerator. I then pulled out a block of parmesan cheese before closing the door. Next, I grabbed a tray and loaded it with all the supplies I would need to make my lemon spaghetti. Once I had all of the ingredients gathered, I set out on a practice run.

I also went about making the limoncello granita, since it needed to be prepared early so that it would have time to freeze. Once I had that made, I carried all of the ingredients over to my 'studio kitchen'. I got everything set up and was finally satisfied, so I went to get dressed.

Once I was out of the shower and dressed in my 'show' clothes, I walked down the stairs. I entered the kitchen to see Demetri eating a bowl of my creation.

"Dammit, Demetri! You could have asked! I made that for my taping."

"Sorry, Honey, I was hungry." Demetri actually looked sorry.

Demetri and I had met when I was studying in Italy. I couldn't say that it was love at first site, though — more like lust. The love came later. We've been married for three years, but it feels like ten. People always say that if you can last past the first five years, then you'll be together forever. Well, after one year, we stopped having sex. After two, we stopped sharing a bed altogether. Now I suspected that he was having his needs met elsewhere. I had a feeling that I knew with whom, as well.

I rolled my eyes and stepped around him to the sink. Movement out the window caught my eye and I saw him. White T-shirt that was just tight enough to show his rippling muscles, and jeans that stretched across his ass perfectly. When he turned around, I gasped.

"My, my, he has certainly grown up," I muttered under my breath.

**~~TCG~~**

The taping of my cooking show was completed about two hours later. It would be sent to the cutting room to be edited for length, so I had the rest of my day to kill. Grabbing my laptop, I headed out to the back patio. Sitting beneath the shade of the umbrella, I began to compose some emails.

"Bella?"

I looked up, and standing before me was a bronze god. "Well if it isn't Edward Cullen!" I stood up and made to hug him.

He stepped back quickly. "I'm filthy, Bella. You might not want to get too close."

I grinned, but nodded. "So how are you? I haven't seen you since Rose's wedding, what four years ago?"

"Yeah, about that. I've uh…well, let's just say that things are different than the last time you saw me." Edward shrugged and gave me a shy smile.

"I thought you were in medical school." I wondered what had happened to him to change his life so drastically.

"Yeah, well, like I said — things change. I run the business for Dad now."

"Well, I hope that you can help my yard, then."

"Yeah, it's a little overgrown. I'll do my best. Listen, I'll see you later; I just wanted to make sure that was you. Nice to see you, Bella."

"You too, Edward." I smiled at him and then he was gone. Hmm, I might have a new hobby.

**~~TCG~~**

It took him a week to get the overgrown mess that was my yard and garden, looking decent. One week of me staring out the window, watching the way he moved, the way his skin glistened with sweat. Yeah, I was officially obsessed.

"What are you looking at, Sweetheart?" Demetri asked as he walked up behind me.

"My new yard and garden."

"Hmm, it looks nice. Must be nice to see something like that outside your window everyday." He almost sounded like he was suggesting something else.

"Well, you know that I like beautiful scenery." I turned to look at him.

"Yes, well. I'm leaving. I have a business lunch I need to attend. I won't be available until later."

"Hmm, what kind of business lunch are you having without me? This better not have anything to do with my show."

"Iz, yours isn't the only show that I produce."

I rolled my eyes. I hated it when he called me 'Iz'. "Fine. Should I save dinner for you, or will you be eating someone…I mean somewhere else?"

If Demetri caught my slip, he didn't say anything. He just shook his head and turned to leave. "Have a good day, Iz."

Now, I know what you're thinking — perhaps I should be pissed that my husband is off on an afternoon tryst, but I'm not. You see, I am not in love with my husband anymore, so I don't particularly care who he fucks, so long as it's not me. I would divorce him, but that is where he could truly fuck me.

I have all the money and fame, while Demetri has nothing. I know that if I had proof of his infidelity, he wouldn't get a dime, but I haven't gone that route yet, and…Oh my! He has the hose.

I watch out the window as Edward turns the hose that he was watering my freshly planted flowers with, on himself, drenching the front of his white T-shirt. I could feel the moisture pool at my center just from the site of that clinging, see-through material.

There was one thing I knew for certain: I need to get laid.

**~~TCG~~**

"No, Rose, I don't know who it is, but I'm not a fool." I spoke into the phone as I watched my afternoon eye-candy work up a sweat. It had been three weeks since Edward started working in my garden, but now I wanted him to work on me. Only, I needed to find out how to break through that shy exterior, and how to get rid of my philandering husband.

"Bella, you need to get some proof and divorce that scumbag. Come on! I know so many single guys that I could set you up with."

I smiled; she had given me just the opening I needed. "What about Edward?"

"Edward, who?" Rose asked.

"Your brother."

"Bella! What have you been doing? I know that Edward has been working on your yard, but…"

"I haven't done anything, Rose. Calm down." I had to laugh at her. "I was just trying to get a little info on him. He seems so different from the Edward I used to know."

Rosalie sighed in my ear. "Bella, he had some things happen to him that changed him. That's why he quit med school and is working for Dad now. I would tell you about it, but it's really not my place."

"Alright, Rose. I have to go; I'll call you later in the week. It's time for me to get to work." Rose and I exchanged goodbyes and then I turned to get ready to film another episode of Isabella.

Before I could turn away from my window, Edward's eyes snapped up and met mine. I knew that I should have turned away, but I found myself frozen by his emerald gaze. Edward looked away first with a blush gracing his already pink cheeks. I exhaled slowly, having been affected by his stare more than I thought possible.

It was then that I knew…I was in trouble.

**~EPOV~**

It's difficult to stay positive and confident when your entire world falls down around you.

Four years ago I had it all. I had the girl and a perfect medical career ahead of me.

That all changed when Alice, my high school sweetheart, cheated on me with my best friend, Jasper, over a year ago, while we were all attending college together. Catching your best friend fucking the love of your life will change a man, but that wasn't the only reason I gave up my career and moved back home. I had managed another six months at med school nursing my broken heart, before my father had a heart attack. I couldn't just sit back and watch the garden business my parents had nurtured since Rose and I were kids, go under, so I came back and took the reins. Did I regret my decision now, six months down the line? It's difficult to say. I might have been more confident if I'd stayed in med school, but having to watch Alice and Jasper together wasn't something I wanted to spend the next two years doing. It had killed me inside, watching them for the last six months, and was the main reason I had become so withdrawn from everything. I wasn't going to ever put my heart out there again for it to be trampled on like that.

I knew my family needed me back home, even though my parents wouldn't admit it, so I used Alice and Jasper as the main reason for returning .

The day I was assigned to Bella Swan's garden, my opinion on my new career changed. For the first time in months, I actually looked forward to going to work.

Bella was a famous chef — a fucking incredible, sexy chef that I had been lucky enough to know in high school. She'd been in the year ahead of me, and good friends with my older sister, Rose.

I'd be lying if I didn't admit Bella was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I would have remembered her even if she wasn't a hot chef. I wasn't so sure Bella remembered me, though, when I first arrived. She was married, and had an amazing career ahead of her. Why would she remember some kid from the year below her in high school? I think the last time she had seen me was at my sister's wedding over four years ago.

To my surprise, however, when I greeted her outside once I was almost done for the day, she did remember me. I only wished I had the strength to make a conversation with her. Damn, I couldn't even hug her without freaking out. I used some lame excuse that I was dirty. Well, I was, but still…I should have hugged her, and tightly. Instead, I acted like a babbling idiot. I think I even blushed. What the fuck was up with that!?

I'd never been happier that a garden was so overgrown. It would need a lot of weeding before I even began to replant some life into it. I wanted to make it beautiful for Bella. I couldn't help but notice that she spent a lot of time gazing into her garden from her kitchen window. Was it wrong to wish that she might just be checking me out? I knew her show was filmed inside, and was wishing too hard, but a guy could dream, right?

**~~TCG~~**

"Edward, man, really — you need to do something. Your dick will only take so much until he packs up and leaves," Emmett snorted into his beer. "How long has it been now?" I could always count on Emmett to make me feel better. Why had my sister married this douche? No, I loved him, really — like a brother — but sometimes he was just too much.

"I've never been good with women. Look how long it took me to ask Alice out in high school," I wined, ruffling my hair.

"Man, I thought we had already talked about this. You can't keep going on about the she-wolf. It's not healthy. You need to get over that shit and move on."

"I know Em," I sighed into my beer. "But Alice is all I've ever known."

"Right," Emmett slammed his beer down, making me jump. "The next woman that walks in, you're talking to her." Jeez, not this shit again. "Don't pull that face, man. I am trying to help you."

"I'm not some charity case. I'll only make a fool of myself again."

"Okay, so you messed up last time, but it's all about practice."

"Rose put you up to this, didn't she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I am my own man. I'm not under my wife's thumb." I smirked into my beer bottle as I spotted Rose walk into the bar. Emmett had his back to her.

"So you think you can do anything you want without asking my sister?" I mused.

"If I want to parade around this bar in just my underwear, I could. My Rose would understand."

"Would she now?" Rose glared as she stood in front of us. He was so fucking under her thumb and he knew it.

"Baby, you're early!" Emmett threw his arms around her.

"Which is a good thing it would seem," Rose smirked, turning to me. "How is it going at Bella's place?"

"Good; all the weeding is done. I picked up the bedding plants from the wholesaler earlier, so I can start planting next week."

"She's really pleased with you."

"She is?" God, why did I sound so hopeful?

"Oh, I see what's going on here," Emmett teased. "Eddie here has got the hots for the celebrity chef."

"Shut the fuck up, Em!" I groaned. I did, but I didn't want my sister to know that.

"I think I've hit a nerve," Emmett muttered to Rose. She didn't say anything, which wasn't like her.

"Have you boys finished your beers? I'm really tired," Rose finally commented, tapping her nails on the bar.

"But I was going to try and set Edward up with the next chick to walk through the door!" Emmett complained.

"Which was actually my sister, Em," I pointed out. "Yeah, I'm ready to leave, Rose." Emmett was still grumbling to himself as we all left.

**~~TCG~~**

By the third week in Bella's garden, I knew I was completely physically attracted to her.

Bella spend a lot of time in her garden on the patio, but then again, this was LA — the sun was constantly shining here. The sun wasn't a problem for me, either; I basked in it, and quite often worked with no shirt on, and it wasn't because I was vain. I wish I could have been that kind of guy, but I just wasn't. Yeah, I had the body now, but that was partly because my job was so physical. It was just cooler with no shirt on, but for some reason, I was too shy to do that in Bella's garden. I was afraid she wouldn't like what she saw. Why did her opinion of me matter so much?

It had been a hotter day than usual as I stood watering the freshly planted flowers. I couldn't resist the cool water as I turned the hose in my direction, drenching my T-shirt. The water wouldn't take too long to dry in this heat, anyway, and I was almost done for the day. As I turned the hose off, my eyes drifted automatically to Bella's kitchen window.

As our eyes connected, a heat inside me began to burn hotter than the sun that was caressing my back. Why couldn't I look away? Bella was married, but every inch of my body was crying out for her. I'd never felt a desire like it, and as a blush caressed my face, I knew I had to look away before I made a complete fool of myself.

I was an idiot. I couldn't even chat up a girl in a bar. How the hell did I stand a chance with a hot, married celebrity chef?

Suddenly this dream job of working for Bella didn't feel so great.

**~BPOV~**

"…delizioso. Thanks for joining me today and bon appétit!"

"And we're out!" Felix, the director, called out. "Great job, Bella."

"Thanks, Felix. Guys, help yourselves." That was the perk to working on my show: you got to eat what I cooked.

I quickly made up a plate for Edward, thinking maybe I could get him to eat and talk to me. As I did so, I noticed Demetri and Heidi out of the corner of my eye, deep in a private conversation. Their posture spoke of an intimate moment that I felt like I was intruding on. Regardless, he was still my husband.

"Demetri, Dear," I waited until I got his attention. "Don't forget that we are having dinner with Rosalie and Emmett this evening."

I watched the son-of-a-bitch roll his eyes before he flashed me a fake smile. "I remember, Iz."

I cringed at his nickname for me. I nodded and turned to go out to the patio, where I knew Edward was working today.

"Hey, Edward! Why don't you take a break and have some of my good food?"

I watched as he blushed before brushing his hands off on his jeans. "Um, I really shouldn't, Bella."

I groaned inwardly; he was gonna try and get away again. "Come on, Edward. You've been working your ass off on my yard for weeks. At least let me feed you."

I watched him struggle with just the simple decision to sit across a table from me. Man, if he takes that long to sit, how will I ever get his cock? I blink my eyes, surprised at my own thoughts. I mean, I'm a married woman, and Edward is…

"Okay, but I can't sit for long," Edward finally agreed.

I almost made a joke — almost — but I was afraid that he would run away on me. "So the garden is actually starting to resemble an actual garden."

Edward nodded around a bite of my roasted pork loin with roasted garlic vinaigrette. I couldn't help but smile. I loved to see people enjoying my food. I sat for a minute and just watched him. I watched the way his lips wrapped around the fork, wondering what it would be like to have those lips on my body.

I shook those thoughts away. "So I'm having dinner with your sister tonight. She said that she had a surprise for me. Have you talked to her?"

Edward shook his head. "No; I had a beer with Emmett the other night, but…"

I nodded; he was no help. I guess I would just have to wait and see.

Edward stood all too soon. "Thanks, Bella. That was delicious, but I need to get back to it."

I smiled and watched him walk away. I think this was the most he had talked to me since he was in high school.

**~~TCG~~**

"Bella! How the hell are ya, Sweetheart?" Emmett boomed when he opened the door.

"I'm good, Em." I hugged him and then walked further in to the room.

"Where's the douche, I mean Demetri?" Emmett asked.

"Probably fucking my stylist." I shrugged and went to find Rose. "Hey, Whore!"

"Hey, Bitch!" Rose laughed at our normal greeting.

"Something smells good. What are you making?"

Rose smiled. "Goat cheese pizza."

"Sounds yummy," I complimented.

"Well, it's not an Isabella creation, but I think it will be good."

I laughed at her and then poured us both s glass of wine before leaning against the counter, relaxing for the first time in hours. Demetri blowing me off had really pissed me off.

"So no Demetri tonight?" Rose asked.

"Seriously? Did you actually think he would be here?"

"Bella, you need to leave him." I put my glass down and crossed my arms under my breasts because I knew that wasn't not done. "I'm serious, Bells. I know that Demetri is cheating on you, and I know that he is bleeding you dry. When is it gonna be enough, Sweetie?"

I nodded. "I know you're right, Rose. The problem is that I have no proof."

"I can help you with that."

Rose and I turned at the sound of the voice in the doorway. Edward stood there with his hands in the pockets of his khakis. I glanced at Rose and narrowed my eyes at the sly grin on her face.

"You couldn't tell me this afternoon that you were going to be here? Thanks, Eddie." I grinned.

"Sorry, Bella, uh…Rose swore me to secrecy." Edward looked down at his shoes.

"It's fine, Edward. How can you help me get proof that Demetri is being unfaithful?"

I watched Edward raise his green eyes to mine and was momentarily stunned. The look in his eyes made my mouth water, my nipples tighten, and my panties wet. What was this man doing to me?

**~EPOV~**

I wasn't sure if I loved or hated my sister as I stood in her kitchen. I had stupidly told her about what I'd witnessed at Bella's mansion a few days ago. Bella's husband was cheating on her. I'd personally seen him with his pants down in the summer house while I had been going to grab the hedge trimmer I'd left there the day before.

He was a fucking idiot if you asked me. He had the most beautiful woman in the world, and yet he chose to fuck some cheap blonde. When he'd spotted me, he threatened to get me fired if I breathed so much as a word. It made my blood boil. I knew what it was like to be cheated on, and my heart burned with the pain I knew Bella would feel when she found out. I didn't give a shit if I lost my job. Bella had a right to know that this scumbag was cheating on her.

I thought Rose would tell Bella herself. I didn't want to be the one to break her heart, but my wonderful sister thought it would be better coming from me. That's what I was doing here — waiting for Bella to come over to dinner, so I could break her heart. Fuck my life!

I listened in the kitchen as Bella arrived. Her remarks about her husband froze me in place for a short while. Bella knew her husband was cheating on her. Rose was right. Why was Bella staying with that asshole!?

By the time it was my queue to enter, I was so nervous I was shaking. I needed to find the courage to help Bella. She was surprised to see me, and I felt a blush hit my face as she scolded me a little about not telling her I would be here when we spoke earlier.

Damn, she was so beautiful. How could her husband want anyone else? It didn't make any sense to me. Yes, Bella was rich and famous, but that wasn't the best quality about her. I'd noticed it in high school. She had this inner beauty that had always called to me in deep, desiring ways. Bella Swan had always been the one I wanted more than any other woman, even Alice. Bella was the one girl I would dream about because I knew it would never really come true. Maybe that was why I found it so hard to talk to her now. I was still crushing on her. Okay, I was more than crushing. I was a fully grown man now, and I had needs that Bella could really help me with.

"It's fine, Edward. How can you help me get proof that Demetri is being unfaithful?" Bella snapped me out of my thoughts as I gazed at her.

"I…um…I…" Jeez, I couldn't even speak. Come on, Edward! Man up and just spit it out! "I saw your husband in the summer house," I blurted out so fast that I wasn't sure Bella even heard me.

"Doing what?" Bella's eyes widened as she turned to look at my sister, who smiled back smugly.

"What do you think he saw?" Rose stressed when I didn't answer. "Demetri sure as hell wasn't playing chess with Heidi!"

"Your saw Demetri with Heidi?" Bella gasped, her eyes burning into mine with force, making me immobile. I couldn't even take my hands out of my pockets. I was frozen.

"If Heidi is a blond chick — yes," I mumbled. Emmett was frowning at me from behind Rose. He was working it out. Yes, Emmett I have the hot's for Bella. Say anything, and I will tell Rose you tried to set me up with a hooker last month.

"Edward, man, take a seat," Emmett replied. "You and Bella can discuss this while Rose and I finish dinner." That fucker!

"What were they doing?" Bella asked, leaning closer toward me as I took a seat next to her. Damn, she smelled so good. I gulped, trying to compose myself. I was sure I was blushing again.

"Your husband…he…um…well —" How did I tell her his pants were down and he was pounding into Heidi so hard that that I was sure there would be a dent on the wall now?

"Bella, he was fucking her. What more do you need to hear?" Emmett butted in, placing a beer down for me.

"Say it like it is, why don't you, Em," I glared, taking a sip of my beer. "Tact was never his strong point." I smiled toward Bella.

"In our summer house, while I was in the house?" Bella seethed. "That lying…"

"It was a few days ago. You went out for a few hours after you finished filming your show," I soothed. I hated seeing her upset because her husband couldn't see just what was in front of him.

"Have you been watching me that closely, Edward?" Bella winked. Fuck, I closed my eyes to try to regain my composure so I didn't make a complete fool of myself.

"No, B…Bella, I…I —" It didn't work; I had tuned into a rambling mess.

"Edward," Bella chuckled, touching my hand. I jolted as the sparks filled my entire body from the simplest touch. "I was just teasing you, relax."

"Sorry," I smiled nervously, taking another sip of my beer while moving back a little in my chair so I wasn't so close to her.

"You need to lighten up, Edward," Bella teased, picking up her wine glass. "Be thankful you're not in an emotionless marriage and being cheated on." Oh, Bella, if you only knew. I forced a smile and nodded before Rose and Emmett bought the food over.

I was quiet over dinner. It wasn't Bella's fault, but all that kept running through my mind were images of Alice and Jasper together. It wasn't easy for me. I still saw them around sometimes, especially in the beginning, since we had all been going to the local university together. Alice worked for Bella now, too, while Jasper was finishing his last few years of school. He was going to be a doctor. Yeah, it seemed like someone could be a deceiving son-of-a-bitch and still get everything. My eyes had met Alice's a few times while I had been at the mansion. I would be lying if I said it didn't still affect me. I was over Alice, but the confidence that had been stolen from me was hard to replace.

"Why don't you two take a seat in the front room while Emmett and I wash up?" Rose suggested, clearing the plates. "Here, take the rest of the wine, too. I've had enough anyway." I knew what my sister was up to.

"Sure," Bella smiled, taking the wine and two glasses. "Come on, Edward. Let's leave them to it." I got up nervously while Emmett and Rose smirked at me.

"You're not the same Edward I remember from high school," Bella mused while she was pouring us both a glass of wine.

"Well, things have changed," I muttered, taking big gulps of my wine. Get drunk, Edward. That's a great plan!

"Did you drop of out med school for your parents?" I was momentarily lost, looking at Bella's legs as she crossed them. She had amazing legs. Well, no — actually, she had an amazing everything.

"Partly, yes," I replied, looking around the room — anywhere except at her beautiful face as I felt another blush spread over me.

"Do I make you nervous, Edward?" I swallowed hard. I could sense that Bella had moved closer to me. "There is no need to be nervous around me. I'm still the same Bella I was from before." That was the point. She was still the amazing, gorgeous Bella I had always wanted.

"Are you going to end things with you husband?" Did I really just ask that out loud? Was that even any of my business?

"Yes; that piece of shit will pay!" Bella seethed.

"How are you planning on doing that?" I whispered, becoming lost in the way her lips moved. They were so moist and full. I wanted to run my tongue across them before devouring them with my own.

"I can think of few ways," Bella smirked, licking her lips. The things this woman did to me. Why couldn't I act on them?

"I'm sure you can," I chuckled nervously, putting some more distance between Bella and myself.

"Why do I feel as if you are always trying to get away from me, Edward Cullen?" Bella tutted. Okay, now it was time for me to leave. Bella was a little drunk, and had just found out that the suspicions about her husband were true. I didn't want to embarrass either of us any further.

"I need to go, Bella." I smiled shyly, getting up.

"You see. I'm right," Bella giggled. "I won't bite you." Jeez! I looked down at the ground. Bella biting me — what a hot thought!

"It's not that. I have an early start tomorrow. I'll see you later. I'm at Mrs. Newton's in the morning, so I should be with you by lunchtime," I muttered, before shouting goodbye to Rose and Emmett.

"I'll meet you at eight in the morning!" Emmett called. He was helping me fix Mrs. Newton's garden fence in the morning. I nodded, and with one last small smile at Bella, I left.

**~~TCG~~**

"You have the hot's for Bella! Just admit it," Emmett huffed, helping me with one of the fence panels.

"I've always liked her. Even Rose knows that," I stressed.

"Edward, this is perfect. You are the hot gardener. Bella is your sexy employer. All you need to do is take your top off, hose yourself down with water, and then throw your head around with your wet hair while you give Bella long, lustful gazes. It will be just like one of those porno films."

"Does Rose know you watch those sorts of things," I teased, trying to make him change the subject. Bella and porno films weren't things I could think about while I was working.

"Yeah, she watches them with me." Now I was going to throw up. "Hey, if you can't handle the banter, don't start it."

"Just shut the fuck up and help me with this fence!"

"Yeah, you can't be late for Bella. Let's practice your lustful gazes." Emmett was such a douche sometimes, but he was right. I didn't want to be late. I couldn't wait to see what had happened to that idiotic husband of Bella's.

**~BPOV~**

First thing in the morning, I called my attorney. I needed to get the divorce proceedings started, and make sure that Demetri was unable to get his hands on any of my assets.

"Yes, Kate, I have proof of the infidelity." I listened for a moment. "No, he actually threatened the man that caught him…Yes, I trust him; he's an old family friend." I continued to listen to Kate as she tried to convince me that this was a bad idea. "Kate, why are you dragging your feet on this? Have you had sex with my husband, too?" I had to hold the phone away from my ear to mute her scream. "Then get it done! I will be in your office before lunch."

I disconnected the call, only to dial another number. After I completed my second call, I immediately dialed my boss. I was in no frame of mind to be working on my show, especially since I needed to get a new producer and a new stylist. Letting the network know that I would be taking a month leave was easier than I thought. Aro was extremely understanding, and told me that if I needed longer, just to let him know.

After my phone calls, I quickly showered and dressed before heading out to my car and driving to Kate's office. I had barely taken two steps into the lobby when I heard the raised voices. One I knew was Kate's; the other I recognized as my husband's.

I looked at the receptionist and indicated for her to be quiet. When she nodded with a smirk, I made my way to Kate's office door. It was open a crack, but that was all I needed.

Taking my phone out of my purse, I quickly engaged the recording device and then stuck it in the door.

"Demetri, you should've been more careful. Someone saw you with Heidi, and now Bella wants a divorce. I cannot believe you!"

"What the hell, Kate? Heidi seduced me!"

"Demetri, when you married Bella, I turned a blind eye because I knew the eventual outcome. You were to remain faithful to her and to me. How many others have there been, Demetri? Do you have any idea what you have done!? You do realize that with proof of adultery, you will walk away with nothing, right? All of the hard work and planning — now it's worthless!"

I was shocked at what I was hearing. Kate and Demetri had conspired against me? For what — money? I slowly pulled my arm out of the doorway and turned to walk down the hall to Kate's boss' office.

I knocked on the door and smiled at Marcus. "Hey, Uncle Marc!"

**~~TCG~~**

I threw my keys in the bowl by the door and hurried into the kitchen. I grabbed the large trash bags from under the sink, and then ran through the house and into Demetri's bedroom. Once inside, I began shoving his clothes into the bags until every last garment was packed. Once I was satisfied, I threw all of the bags to the bottom of the stairs.

I calmly walked back down to the living room and called Emmett.

"Belly-boo! What can I do for you?" Emmett guffawed. "Ha, I rhymed!"

I chuckled at him but sobered quickly. "How fast can you get over here and change the locks on my doors?"

"Are you throwing him out?" Emmett wanted to know.

"Yeah, and I don't want him to get back in."

"Let me run to the hardware store and I'll be there in thirty. Are you expecting him home anytime soon?"

I heard keys jingle and then a truck roar to life. "I don't know, but you'll be here if he gets out of hand, and I think Edward is working outside, if you're not here in time."

"Okay, see you in a few!"

I hung up and then settled in to wait. To keep myself busy, I lined all of his clothes-filled trash bags by the front door. Then I went into the kitchen to cook — something that always relaxed me.

**~~TCG~~**

Emmett showed up and immediately got to work changing the locks on every door in the house and guest house. I could tell that he was taking his time to get them done, but I was also grateful he was doing it at all.

"What the fuck?!"

Showtime! I squared my shoulders and walked into the living room to see Demetri sprawled on the floor, having tripped over his bags.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?"

"I took the liberty of packing your bags. You have three minutes to load them into your car and get out of my house." I stood before him and placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh, you have? Well, my darling, I hate to disappoint you, but I won't be going anywhere." Demetri stood and tried to intimidate me.

"Actually, you will be. I filed papers this morning to divorce you're lying, cheating, disgusting ass. This is my house; it is in my name, and my name only. You. Are. Out! I've had your access to my accounts removed, so whatever money you have on you is all you have. You won't be touching a DIME of mine. Now, get your shit and get out! Go stay with one of your whores."

I tried not to laugh at how red his face was. If this were a cartoon, he would have steam blowing from his ears.

"You listen to me you little…"

"You might want to weigh your next words carefully, Demetri. I know that you have been cheating on me, and I know that you have been conspiring with my former lawyer to try and get my money." I smiled when he paled. "Yes, Demetri, I was at the office today and overheard your and Kate's conversation. You should have been smarter and not chosen someone that worked for my Uncle. Now. Get. Out!"

I heard the sound of footsteps behind me and turned to see Emmett and Edward standing in the doorway, arms crossed and controlled anger on their faces.

I turned back to my soon-to-be ex-husband and grinned. "Goodbye, Demetri, and by the way…you're fired!"

**~EPOV~**

I don't think I'd ever been so turned on than while I watched Bella square up to her incredibly fucking stupid husband.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked once Demetri had left.

"I'm better than okay," Bella smiled, taking a deep breathe.

"You did well, Bells," Emmett smiled, looking at his watch. "Listen, I've got to go. I'm supposed to be somewhere. If that ass wipe comes back, just call me. You've got Edward here, anyway. He'll protect you." Why was he making me out to sound like some kind of superhero? I was just her fucking gardener!

"Thanks, Em," Bella smiled as she hugged him goodbye. I was so preoccupied with watching Bella as Emmett rushed off, that I completely forgot we were now alone. "Did you want a drink or anything, Edward?"

"I…I should really get back to the garden," I stuttered.

"Why don't you let me fix you something to eat here later, then — as a thank you?"

"What for?" I asked, looking down at the floor. Why was I so scared to make eye contact with her? Okay, it's because she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and my desire for her was seeping into every vein in my body.

"You know what for," she laughed, hitting my chest playfully as her eyes darted up to mine. "Jeez, Edward your chest is rock hard. Have you been working out?"

"No; it's the manual labor of this job," I whispered. Was I looking too hard, or did Bella look a little turned on after touching my chest?

"Say you'll come to dinner tonight. You've helped me more than you can ever know. I've been looking for a way out of my marriage for years," she pleaded with her big brown eyes.

"If it will make you happy — I'll come," I grinned.

"Is eight okay?"

"It's fine, but you need to let me get back to my job," I teased.

"Of course," Bella gestured, finally letting me leave.

It was such a hot day today. I wiped the sweat off my forehead before stretching for the glass of water Bella brought me half an hour ago. I could still see her out of the corner of my eye, sitting underneath her umbrella on the patio. I had no idea where my sudden confidence was coming from; perhaps I was just so hot that I couldn't take the heat a second longer. I pulled my T-shirt over my head and tossed it to the side before going back to re-shaping Bella's hedges. I was worried a little about what Bella would think of my body, but it was too late now. And why did Emmett's stupid conversation about pornos slip into my mind? Damn that douche bag.

"Um…Edward?" I jumped at hearing Bella's voice behind me. "D…Did you want another glass of water?"

I turned around to answer, but was taken aback by a pair of lustful eyes. I wasn't imagining this, was I?

"I…I'm good thanks, Bella," I stuttered, watching her stare at my chest. She swallowed hard before licking her lips, and I had to suppress a moan. I didn't even know where to look, but my eyes soon zoomed in on her body. Her chest was heaving up and down with her breathing. Christ, she had amazing breasts. I may have been shy and reserved, but oh, what I would do to this woman if I was given half the chance. It was true what people said about the quiet ones. In the bedroom, I had always been an animal, and Bella brought out a desire in me I had never known before.

"Anything to eat?" she mumbled, still lost and gazing at my body.

"No," I chuckled softly as her eyes met with mine again.

"You're very beautiful, Edward," Bella mused, her eyes widening like mine. Beautiful? Bella thought I was beautiful. I blushed, looking down at the floor. I never could take compliments very well. "Surely you most know how gorgeous you are?" Bella whispered in shock.

"It's difficult to think that way when your girlfriend runs off with your best friend," I sighed, turning back to continue triming the hedges.

"She did what?!" Bella gasped, touching my arm and making me turn to face her again.

"It isn't easy seeing her here at times, either, but I've moved on. I've had to learn to cope. You can't live your life hanging onto something that's over." Bella looked at me confused. "It was Alice, Bella — she ran off with Jasper in college."

"Your best friend from high school? And Alice, as in Alice?" I nodded. "Edward, I…I'm so sorry! But for what's it's worth, Alice must be blind." I smiled warmly at her while she stood there, deep in thought. "Please let me make you some lunch."

"You're already making me dinner later," I chuckled.

"Please? I feel like I hardly know you anymore."

"Bella, you never really knew me. You were my sister's hot best friend in high school, but we were never in the same circles."

"You thought I was hot?" Bella smirked. I knew I was blushing like a fool now; me and my stupid mouth.

"I…well, I…um, it…" Great, I couldn't even speak to her!

"It's okay, Edward," Bella smoldered. "I always thought you were hot, too — even more so now." Fuck me! Bella Swan thought I was hot!

"Oh…um…thanks," I mumbled like an idiot.

"Come on, you have to let me make you something!" Bella wasn't taking no for an answer. I could tell by the look on her face, and deep down, I really wanted to spend a little more time with her before tonight.

I finally agreed, and watched Bella move around her kitchen like a goddess. I tried to keep the dirty thoughts from my mind, but images of fucking her hard against her kitchen counter kept flooding my mind. Bella was only wearing a little blue summer dress; it really wouldn't have taken much get her hot a bothered with my hands and lips.

"You really don't give much away, do you?" Bella mused, placing a scrumptious looking omelet in front of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a mouthful of her wonderful food.

"You're so mysterious."

"No," I laughed, "I'm just shy."

"So you're telling me you need a strong, confident woman to help you come out of you shell?"

"Maybe?" I choked a little, hurrying to finish my food. Was it getting even hotter in here, or was that just me?

"Don't get indigestion, Edward."

"Sorry, but I still have half the hedge to shape."

"Don't let me keep you, then." Bella smiled sweetly as I finished my food.

"Thank you, Bella. That was incredible."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later, and don't be late — I have big plans for us tonight," she teased, standing up and winking at me. My dick instantly rose to attention.

Christ, I hope Bella was inferring what I thought she was. This beast inside me needed to be freed, and soon.

**~BPOV~**

After Edward went back to work, I walked to my office and started perusing recipes, wondering what would be best to make. I knew what I wanted to happen tonight, but could I really seduce Edward? I haven't had sex in years. Demetri wasn't appealing to me after a while, but I would never stray from my vows.

I chewed on the top of my pencil as I imagined what it would feel like to have Edward's hands on my body. Just imaging all the ways he could touch and taste me, made me wet with anticipation.

"What are you thinking about in here?"

I turned my head and saw a smiling Alice standing in my doorway. An automatic smile lit up my face. Alice was like a friend to me, but after hearing how she had betrayed Edward, I wasn't sure I could work with her anymore.

"Alice, I think we should talk."

She crossed the room and sat in the chair opposite mine. "Bella, what's going on?"

I took a deep breath and began. "Alice, you know that I love working with you, but I don't think that this is gonna work out anymore."

"What!?" Alice sputtered.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Let me explain, okay? I've recently discovered that my husband has been cheating on me. I won't tolerate any kind of infidelity in my life — past or present. While I know that your past in no way relates to how well you can do your job now, the fact that I want to pursue a relationship with the man that you cheated on, means that I am going to have to let you go."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you are firing me because I cheated on my boyfriend in college? Bella, that is all kinds of fucked up!"

"No, Alice; I am firing you because the boyfriend you cheated on, is who I want the relationship with."

Alice opened and closed her mouth like a fish. If it wouldn't have been completely inappropriate, I would have laughed out loud.

"You know I could sue you, right?"

I nodded. "I'm well aware of that, but I also know that you won't. The reason I know this, is because deep down you know that suing me would be the wrong thing to do. I know you still care about him, Alice."

I watched as the tears sprang to her eyes. "I never meant for this to happen, Bella. I always thought that Edward was my forever, but the pull that I felt to Jasper couldn't be denied. I know that we went about it the wrong way, and Edward was hurt by it, but that was never Jasper's or my goal. Edward is a wonderful man, but Jasper is my future."

"I get that — I do. That's why I hope you understand when I say that Edward may be mine, but in order for me to find out, you can't be here." I pulled open my filing cabinet and pulled out my business checkbook. "I'm gonna give you two month's salary as severance, and I will put a letter of recommendation in the mail to whomever you apply to."

"I appreciate that, Bella."

I wrote the check, tore it out, and then handed it to her. "I need your keys. To everything."

Alice pulled out a large keychain, handed it to me, and then, tucking the check in her purse, turned on her heel and left.

I sat back and rubbed my eyes, jumping when I heard a voice behind me.

"Bella, you didn't have to do that."

I turned and found Edward standing in the doorway. I smiled as I got up from my chair and crossed to him. I reached up and brushed a stray leaf from his hair.

"Yes, I did. She made you uncomfortable. I want you to be able to relax around here."

"Bella, I…"

Whatever he wanted to say was lost as he slowly descended his head and pressed his lips softly to mine. Just that first touch sent shivers down my spine. He kept it chaste, but when he pulled away, we were both breathless.

"I'll see you later."

I nodded, not able to speak. He chuckled and then turned to walk down the hall.

Mmm, I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave. My eyes were trained on his ass as he walked out of my house. Almost as if he could feel my eyes on him, he turned back to meet my gaze. I blushed when he smirked and threw me a wink.

**~~TCG~~**

I was showered, dressed, and just pulling our dinner out of the oven when the doorbell rang. I smiled, put our food down, and was taking my apron off when he walked in.

"Sorry, I let myself in. I wasn't sure if you were still cooking or not."

I looked up at him and felt my mouth water. I had to hang on to the counter as I drank him in. He was wearing low-rise jeans and a crisp green button down that was open at the collar, leaving his white T-shirt exposed. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, keeping his tan, muscular arms exposed.

"Wow…"

Edward's eyes were raking over me, as well. I was wearing a blue wrap dress that accentuated my curves nicely, leaving my cleavage exposed by the plunging neckline. I had left my hair down in soft waves so that it flowed down my back like a river. Since I was at home, I decided to stay barefoot. It was my house, and I didn't want him to think that I was trying too hard.

"Anything I can do to help?" Edward asked when he brought his eyes back to mine.

"Um…sure, you can open the wine." I nodded toward the bottle on the counter.

Edward smiled and walked over. "Cock screw?"

Now, I am pretty sure that wasn't what he said, but that is definitely what I heard. "Excuse me?" I gulped.

Edward smirked at me. "Do you have a cork screw?"

"Oh, yeah…in that drawer there." I nodded with my head.

I couldn't figure out why Edward was suddenly making me so nervous. I was a strong, confident woman, but one look from this man and I became a puddle of goo.

"Glasses?"

If I didn't have food on my hands I would have reached up and handed them to him. However, when I looked up, indicating where they were, I knew that we wouldn't be eating anytime soon.

Edward walked up behind me, leaned over me, and reached for the wine glasses. I hissed when I felt his growing erection press into my lower back.

Yep, dinner was gonna have to wait.

**~EPOV~**

The moment I saw how I was affecting Bella, my body exploded with desire. I couldn't hold myself back anymore, and as soon as I felt Bella lean back into my ever growing erection, I let it all go — the beast was freed.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" I whispered into her neck as my hands found her waist. I was pinning her to the counter from behind, rubbing my erection into her ass, but Bella's whimpers told me she didn't mind.

"N…No," she panted as I brushed my lips against her neck. Her skin was so soft and smooth.

"I've wanted you since high school. You have no idea how many times I've dreamed about this." I ran my hands up toward her neck, skimming the sides of her chest.

"Oh, God…Edward! Why didn't you ever say anything?" Bella purred as I slowly turned her around to face me.

"I never had the confidence to do anything about it back then."

"And you do now?" Bella grinned, running her hands down my chest, making me shudder. Fuck, I wanted to rip that dress off her body and ravage her right on the counter she was leaning against, but I needed to tell her something first.

"Earlier when you fired Alice — Bella, I…I've never had someone do that for me before."

"I didn't want anything to stand in our way, Edward. I really like you. I always have." I smirked, pulling her hard against my chest.

"I've been crazy about you for years, Bella, and all I want to do right now is lose myself in you," I groaned into her softly curled hair.

"Please don't let me stop you," Bella panted, her hands digging into my shoulders. I snarled as the beast inside me rose to the surface.

I picked Bella up by her ass as I crashed my lips fiercely against hers, causing Bella to groan into my mouth as she gripped my hair. I spread her legs and slid in between them while I worked on getting her out of her fucking dress. As I pulled the dress over her head, our lips parted for a second.

"So fucking…hot," Bella mumbled. "You…are…so hot." I looked down, realizing she wasn't wearing a bra. Bella stood before me in just a sexy pair of black lace panties.

"You're the fucking hot one," I snarled, attacking her pert little nipples as I placed her down on the counter. Bella threw her head back, using her hands to steady herself as I carried on the glorious torture. Christ, her skin tasted so good. I never wanted to stop.

"F…fuck…Edward…so…good!" Bella rambled before I moved back up to claim her lips. I felt her legs wrap around my waist, drawing me closer to her so she could undo my jeans. It seemed like one of my fantasies was going to come true tonight. I was going to fuck Bella on her kitchen counter, and after, I would take her up stairs to her bedroom and make love to her all night long.

I groaned into her mouth as her hands caressed my erection once my pants and boxers had been removed.

"Condom?" I murmured against her mouth. "I have some in my jeans." Bella smirked as I leaned down to get them. Fuck, she was a goddess as she gazed down at me, licking her lips. As I pulled the packet out, I noticed I was face to face with her heated center. I could smell how turned on she was, and my mouth began to water. "You have no idea how much I want to taste you," I whispered, running my hands over her panties, slowly slipping one hand inside. Fuck, she was so ready for me!

"Holy…fuck!" Bella screamed, thrusting her hips forward. "More Edward…please!" I knelt on the floor, thrusting in and out of her hot center until I couldn't take it a moment longer; I just had to taste her. Bella gripped my hair again hard, moaning and panting until I felt her come undone around my fingers and tongue. It was fucking amazing!

"I…I thought you were supposed…to be…shy?" Bella panted, still coming down from her high as I stood up.

"I am," I smirked, slowly pulling her panties down her legs, before quickly undoing a condom packet and putting it on. "But when it comes to this —" I pulled Bella towards me, cupping her ass so I could use it as leverage when I thrust into her, which was going happen any second now; my dick was throbbing for her. "I can be a fucking animal," I snarled, thrusting deep into her hot, wet center. Holy fuck, it felt so right — like we were made for each other.

"Argh…" Bella moaned, wrapping her legs tight around my waist. "Fuck me, Edward…just fuck me!" Who was I to deny her when that was what I wanted, too?

I pulled out and pushed back in hard. Bella whimpered in my arms. Her body arched, making her nipples too inviting, so I latched onto one nipple with my teeth while I began to set a hard, fast pace. I wanted to feel Bella come undone around me, and the way her body was already trembling, I didn't think that was going to take very long.

I could only imagine what Bella and I must have looked like. Here was this goddess: naked against her black marble kitchen counter, while I was half naked, thrusting desperately in and out of her, wanting to get inside so deep that I could make her see the stars.

I soon felt Bella begin to shudder around me. I was so fucking close, too.

"Edward, I'm…I'm…"

"I know, Baby. I can feel it," I purred, thrusting as deep as I could go. With that movement, Bella tightened around me and screamed my name out in pleasure. Bella's orgasm sparked my own, and I gripped her hips firmly as I fell.

"Holy fuck!" Bella panted as my head rested against her chest. I couldn't move. My entire body was still in spasms. "That was…that was…incredible."

I looked up at her, running my nose across her nipple as I moved. Bella groaned.

"It isn't over yet, Baby," I muttered. "Which way is it to your bedroom?" Bella licked her lips as I picked her up in my arms.

"Second door on the third floor," she giggled.

"I hope you're ready for me to rock your world."

"I think you already did," Bella breathed as I moved as fast as I could up to her bedroom.

**~BPOV~**

If someone would have told me three months ago that I could be ecstatically happy, I would have laughed in their faces. Now, though, I would have to believe them. That was all thanks to the beautiful man lying beside me.

After the disaster that had been my marriage, I was worried that Edward would feel like a rebound, and was lucky that he didn't. After that first night, we slowed our relationship down and got to know each other again. The abstinence only lasted about a month, until finally, the tension was too much and the beast was released yet again.

Edward, I found, was a very adventurous lover. With him, I was able to let go of all my inhibitions and allow someone else to take over. I had also noticed that Edward was gaining more confidence in himself. He had finally let go of the past and was embracing our relationship.

"What are you thinking about over there?"

I rolled over and rested my head on his naked chest. "You…" I whispered as I traced patterns across his abdomen.

I felt him touch his lips to my head. "What about me?"

I leaned up, putting my chin on my hands. "I just haven't been this happy in a very long time. I know that has a lot to do with you."

He sat up quickly, rolling us so that he hovered above me. "I'm happy too, Bella."

He lowered his mouth to mine, and it was a while before we got up again. Later that same evening, as I nestled in his arms, I couldn't help but smile and pray that this feeling never went away.

**~EPOV~**

I had always wondered where life would take me once I had discovered Alice cheating on me. Who would have known my life had been fated for far better things? Bella lay fast asleep by my side, and even now, I couldn't believe I was here — that Bella truly wanted me. I wasn't some silly rebound. I actually meant something to her.

We'd taken things a little slower after our first 'dinner' together. I had to admit even I got a little carried away on our first night. Bella had only just filed for a divorce, after all. We needed to take it slow, to get to know one another properly, and not just in a physical way.

**~~TCG~~**

I was falling in love with Bella. I knew I had only been with her for a few months, but I couldn't mistake the feeling. Perhaps, deep down I'd always loved her.

What I wasn't expecting was for that love to give me more strength and confidence than I had ever known. I could see the love deep in Bella's eyes when I kissed her or softly touched her skin.

It was amazing what the love of a good woman could do to a man. I was even thinking about taking up med school again, if my parents agreed to employ someone to replace me. The business was going so well that I had already had to hire a few extra pairs of hands. I had a bright future ahead of me, and it was all thanks to Bella.

"You've made me lunch again," I grinned, pecking her lips in the morning.

"I don't like the thought of you going hungry." Bella smiled, stroking my hair.

"I always get hungry for you when we're apart," I teased, cupping her ass and lifting her off the ground.

"Edward," Bella giggled, squirming. "Put me down."

"I love you, Bella," I whispered as I placed her back on her feet. The words fell out of my mouth effortlessly. It just felt right to tell her now. She gasped as her feet touched the floor. "I mean it, Bella. I love you," I repeated.

"I love you, too," she whimpered, crashing her body against mine. "I never knew it could feel like this."

"Baby," I grinned. Bella loved me! "This is just the beginning." Bella beamed at my words, knowing they were true.

We had the rest of our lives to love one another, and I knew for sure we'd never let each other go.

A famous chef and her gardener. Who would have known love could blossom like a beautiful flower? But we did, and it was a wonderful thing to behold.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading our first little collab. Add us to your alerts there will be more from us in the future. :) **


End file.
